


Our Good Boy

by RetroactiveCon



Series: Four Times Trouble [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barry Allen has ADHD, Bondage, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: “You think submitting to us means demanding things of us, don’t you?” Leo tilts his head. Slowly, Barry nods. “Nothing could be farther from the truth, darling boy. We do these things to you and for you because we like to. It gives us as much peace to see you in pain or pleasure or bliss as it gives you to be there. You make us happy. All three of us.”Or, snapshots of Barry with each of his Doms as they negotiate their new relationship.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart/Ray Terrill, Barry Allen/Ray Terrill
Series: Four Times Trouble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706920
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Barry arrives home feeling vaguely out of sorts. He wants to cuddle one of his Doms, but a quick look around the apartment shows that they’re out. He dashes off a quick text to Len ( _If I get a call from Cisco about a heist, I’m going to tell Leo and Ray not to include you tonight_ ) and tries to keep himself occupied. 

The longer he’s alone, the worse he feels. It’s stupid— _stupid useless spiraling brain_ —and he reminds himself that his Doms have lives of their own. He doesn’t get to take up more of their time than he already does. 

In hindsight, he should have known better than to let himself start that train of thought. It quickly spirals into unfortunate places like _Selfish useless needy brat_ and _What are they going to come back to—you asking for more from them? You take and take and you never do anything for them._ He needs to do something for them before they get back. He has to prove he’s worth coming back to. If he doesn’t, one day they might just leave. 

With this terrifying thought in mind, he speed-cleans the apartment. It’s not enough. His Doms are more organized than he is _(useless brat)_ so there’s not that much to clean. He has to do more. Dinner goes in the oven, the sheets go in the wash, the laundry is folded and put away, and when he looks at the clock, five minutes have passed. He’s going to drive himself out of his mind at this rate. 

Dinner is in the fridge and the sheets are back on the bed by the time the door opens. Leo calls out a cheerful, “I’m home!” When he sees Barry curled on the sofa, he tilts his head. “Oh, Barry, you look down. Here, darling boy. Come have something to eat while we wait for Ray and Len. I brought takeout.” 

For some reason, this triggers tears that have probably been building for an hour. Barry lets out a hastily-stifled sob and hides his face. He mustn’t cry. Crying is selfish and needy and _bad,_ and if he’s needy now he’ll ruin all the hard work he tried to do for them. 

“Oh, darling boy.” There’s a crinkle of paper bags. Leo’s arms wrap around him and rock him slowly side to side. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” 

“I made dinner,” Barry whispers. He’s pathetic. He’s stupid and pathetic and Leo is going to leave…

“Oh, darling boy, I should have left a note!” Leo’s thumb rubs gentle arcs over his cheek. “Ray asked me to go for Thai food. I told him I’ve never tried it—he was appalled.” Barry manages a watery giggle. Showing Leo life on Earth-1 is one of the many things they all love about their new arrangement; he’s astonished by the smallest things. “It’s all right. We can try some of each, or I know I will. And if there are leftovers, there won’t be for long—four of us in the house, and one a speedster.” He pokes Barry’s belly. Rather than giggling, Barry stifles another sob. 

“I wanted to do something nice for you,” he confesses. “But now I’m making you pity me and I’m needy and bad and…”

Leo pulls him up into a slow, careful kiss. Barry’s negative thoughts stutter for a second, and Leo takes the opportunity to coo, “That’s what this is about? Darling boy, Len told me you’ve had this talk. You’re not selfish or bad for needing reassurance sometimes.”

“I don’t do enough for you,” he sobs. He’s about to list what he’s accomplished, but if he lists it, that sounds like he’s asking for recognition, and he’s not. He should be doing these things just because he loves them. If they don’t notice, that means he’s not doing enough. He should never have to list things. 

“That’s what you think?” Leo opens his mouth, considers, and closes it again. “Hmm. You’re not going to listen if I tell you otherwise, are you?” 

No. He let himself spiral into the headspace where everything is bad, and he needs more than words to pull himself out. 

“Come here, darling boy.” Leo pulls him to his feet. “Now, I’m going to go put the food in the fridge. While I do that, you’re to go to the playroom, strip, and kneel by the door. I won’t keep you waiting long, but I know that what feels quick to me might feel long to you.”

Barry nods. As soon as Leo picks up the bag of takeout, he runs to the playroom and sheds his clothes. Since he has the time, he folds them neatly and sets them on the chair. Then, as instructed, he kneels by the door and waits. 

Leo usually enters the playroom with a swagger in his step. He and Len both know how they get to Barry, and they’re not above using every trick in their combined playbook to make him melt before the scene even begins. That swagger is absent today. Instead, he urges Barry to his feet with a crook of his finger. “I want you to go in the toybox and bring me the black leather paddle.” 

Barry does as he’s told. The paddle is light—far easier to lift than the wooden one—but it’s going to sting at least as much. More, Barry suspects. 

Leo accepts it with a grateful nod. Then he flips it over to show Barry the other side—carved with four blocky, unmistakable letters. “You understand what I’m going to do, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Barry murmurs. 

“I’m going to show you how much I love you by marking it on your skin.” Leo holds out the paddle so Barry can trace the edges of the letters. They’re sunken into the leather rather than protruding; every spank will leave them on his skin, pale amidst the red. There will come a time when his ass will be too bright to see the letters anymore, but by then, he suspects he’ll get the message. “You’re going to feel it with every spank. How many times do you think you’ll need to feel it before you believe it?” 

Uh oh. Barry has learned from past experience to bet high; his Doms will sometimes reduce the punishment if they think he’s being too ambitious (although sometimes they meet and exceed his recommendation, as a ‘punishment’ for being greedy, but only if they know he can take it). If he truly can’t take it, he has safewords and signals that he will—reluctantly—use. “Thirty-five?” he ventures. 

“I tend to agree.” Leo jerks his chin at the bed. That’s not good. Usually, he likes to see Barry bent over something. He only spanks Barry on the bed if he intends for him to collapse immediately afterward. “Get on the bed, darling boy.” 

Obediently, Barry crawls onto the bed. Leo steps up behind him and caresses the small of his back. “Keep count for me.”

“Will we restart if I lose count, Sir?” 

“No, I don’t think you’re in the right headspace for that.” Without warning, the paddle comes down hard on his ass. Barry yelps. He can feel the edges of _Love_ in the leather—they aren’t sharp, exactly, but distinctive. 

“One,” he murmurs. 

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” Leo rubs his hand over the point of impact, soothing the sting. Barry imagines that under his hand, the edges of the word have already pinked up. He’s marked, claimed— _loved._

“I doubted that I was good enough.” Sometimes he’ll play around with Leo in a way he wouldn’t with Len, list the wrong infractions just to feel how the force of his hits increases. (Len doesn’t tolerate that—he’ll add an extra spank for every wrong answer.) Today, he doubts Leo is in the mood. 

“You doubted.” The paddle connects a second time. Barry yelps. 

“Two!” 

“I cannot abide doubt, Barry, and you know that.” Leo spanks him twice in succession. Barry’s breath catches between numbers. He can’t already be on the verge of tears—they’ve barely begun. “Doubt encourages error, and error—” He lays the fifth spank overtop the still-burning first one. Barry lets out a little, helpless noise, not quite a sob. “—causes failure. You know this as well as I do.”

“Yes!” It’s a broken, sobbed note in response to the next spank. 

“This is not a conventional arrangement, Barry, even on this earth.” Leo continues spanking him as he speaks. Barry’s sobbed tallies are drowned out in the steady rhythm of his voice. “With four of us, there is twice the room for error that there would be in a conventional relationship by numbers alone. Factor in how each of us relates to every other—six times the room.”

Barry nods. Tears are streaming down his face. He has no idea when they started, only that he can’t make them stop. 

“In a relationship like ours, doubt _cannot_ be given room to grow.” Leo emphasizes this with a particularly hard spank. Barry yelps and flinches away. “I know how your brain works, Barry. It is beautiful and treasured, but it is also too easily consumed with doubt. And if you need me to write my love on your skin so that you feel it beyond a doubt when I say _you are enough,_ that is exactly what I’ll do, however many times you need.” 

Barry sobs. He’s forgotten to keep count and doubts he could speak if he tried. Everything is bad and guilty and wrong, except for the inescapable rhythm of the paddle against his burning-sore ass. There’s no point in counting anymore, so instead, he thinks, _Loved,_ after every spank. 

“Yes,” Leo says. Oh, he’s saying it aloud. “Yes, darling boy, you are loved. You are loved and enough and so, so good.” 

The spanking stops. Barry’s trembling arms give out and he topples face-first onto the mattress. Leo’s arm wraps around his shoulders and he’s drawn into a firm embrace. 

“My darling boy. There, sweetheart, let it out. Let it out now while I can hold you.” 

Barry cries until he feels wrung out and drifty-light. While he cries, Leo pets him and speaks in a low, soothing voice. 

“I don’t know where you got the idea that you don’t do enough for us. Don’t think Ray and I have forgotten your help toppling the Nazis on our earth, which of itself puts us both in your debt, but even leaving that aside, you do more than enough for us every day. Who held me when I broke down on the anniversary of my Mick’s death?”

“All of us.” They’d piled on the bed like cuddly puppies until Leo’s tears stopped; then Barry queued up some of his favorite musicals, several of which Leo had never seen. 

“You did,” Leo corrects. “Oh, the others did too, but when I wept during the musical for all the things Mick couldn’t be here to see—musicals or otherwise—you were the one who held me. You’re the one who stayed with Ray when we found out he doesn’t like standing in line anymore. You’re the only one Len will confide in. You think those things don’t count?” 

There’s a balance. Barry is needy and greedy and doesn’t give enough back. “Not enough.”

“You think submitting to us means demanding things of us, don’t you?” Leo tilts his head. Slowly, Barry nods. “Nothing could be farther from the truth, darling boy. We do these things to you and for you because we like to. It gives us as much peace to see you in pain or pleasure or bliss as it gives you to be there. You make us happy. All three of us.” 

Barry looks up at him. His eyes are wide and earnest—he means it. 

“Come here.” Leo swaddles him in a plush robe. “Len and Ray are back, and they would like very much to care for you. Are you okay with that?” 

Barry pushes away a twinge of guilt. He’s not being selfish, not if they like caring for him as much as Leo says. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“In that case…” Leo scoops him up bridal-style. He squeaks and throws his arms around Leo’s neck. “Let’s go get something to eat, baby boy.”

Barry mumbles "I love you" into Leo's neck as they walk. He's rewarded with a kiss and the ready reply, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a proper series now, I guess. Also, with regard to this chapter, I should probably clarify: I always write Barry as having ADHD with pretty strong rejection sensitive dysphoria, so that's why he sometimes slips into a mindset where he thinks he's been bad without having much reason for it (here, and in the previous fic too).


	2. Chapter 2

“You want to do this, sweetheart?” 

“Yes.” Barry stands beside the bed, waiting for Ray’s instruction. “I want to surprise him. And…” He offers Ray a shy smile. “I wanna be pretty for you. Um. If you want to…”

Ray glances up from where he’s rummaging in the toybox. “If you’re asking whether I’m going to touch myself looking at you all tied up, you’d best believe the answer is ‘yes.’” 

Barry ducks his head. He’s never considered himself masturbation material—too gangly and awkward—but his Doms are more than happy to pleasure themselves while watching him. “Oh, um…okay. I’m glad I can be good for you, too.”

Ray brings over a length of crimson rope, a large jingle bell, a vibrating plug, and a gag with a short, thick silicone cock—Barry’s favorite for long bondage scenes. He sets the toys on the bed and pulls Barry into a gentle kiss. “Never doubt it. Now, up on the bed you go.” 

Obediently, Barry crawls onto the bed. At Ray’s direction, he tips forward onto his hands and knees so Ray can slick the plug and slide it into his ass. The stretch burns in the best possible way. When Ray fucks the plug in and out to tease him, Barry mewls. “Don’t be mean.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” There’s a penitent press of lips against the small of his back. “Your little ass is just so cute. You know how I love to fuck you sore.” 

Barry shivers. “Another night, Sir.” 

“You’d like that.” Ray cards his fingers through Barry’s hair. Not entirely unexpectedly, he yanks. The jolt of pain goes right to Barry’s cock. He feels he can be forgiven for fighting Ray’s attempts to drag him upright, if only for another jolt of pain. “Maybe you could take two of us at once. Oh, but it’d take a while to open you up enough—you’re so tight we’d have to go slow if we didn’t want to hurt you.” 

“You… _mmm_ …don’t think I like a little pain?” Barry knows he’s flirting with getting the gag put on early, but his Doms get so bored if he isn’t mouthy every once in a while. 

Ray makes a noncommittal hum. “Arms behind your back, sweetheart.” 

He takes his time tying Barry up. Once the last knot is tied, Ray presses the jingle bell into his hands. “You know what to do, sweetheart.”

“If I need to slow down, shake the bell once.” He has enough movement in his wrists for that. “If I need to stop, drop it.” 

“Good boy.” Ray kisses his shoulder. Then he nudges the gag against Barry’s lips. “Open up.”

Barry lets his mouth fall open. The gag isn’t long, nor is it thick enough to be uncomfortable, but having the weight on his tongue grounds him and helps him slip into a quiet, patient headspace. He’s happy to just sit here, stuffed full at both ends, and wait for Len. 

“Beautiful.” Ray pets his cheek. “Sweet enough to devour. Len is going to be very happy with his gift.” He kisses the tip of Barry’s nose. “I’ll be in the chair, watching to make sure everything is okay. And…” The plug clicks onto the lowest setting. Barry hums and sucks on the gag to quiet himself. “I might have a bit of fun to pass the time.”

Remote, Barry realizes—this is one of the plugs that has a remote. Ray toying with the settings is going to be exquisite torment, especially given that the plug doesn’t press against his prostate. 

Ray steps away. Barry watches him cross to the chair and settle into it. Once he realizes Barry is watching, he makes a show of spreading his legs and palming himself through his jeans. Barry stares, transfixed. He’s seen Leo sit to one side and pleasure himself (in fact, he sometimes gets the sense he’s obeying Ray by doing so) but until now, not Ray. He doesn’t tease himself like Leo does, but he’s in no hurry, either.

“Like the show, baby boy?” Ray grins and unzips his fly. Barry moans and sucks greedily at the gag. He wants Ray’s cock in his mouth—the gag isn’t nearly enough when he could be between Ray’s thighs, choking on his cock. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The plug kicks up to the next speed setting. Barry’s eyes flutter closed and he tries to shift his hips, desperate to move the plug or get some friction on his bound cock. He can barely move. He whines in frustration, and off to the side, he hears Ray huff a laugh. 

“Good things come to boys who wait.” 

Barry can’t tell how much time passes. Ray keeps playing with the speed settings, leaving him off-balance and desperately needy. Having something to suck on keeps his impatience from building to intolerable levels, but he aches to have someone fuck him. 

“Oh.” A cool drawl startles him, as does the lazy stroke of a finger along his shaft. “What’s a darling boy like you doing all tied up like this?” 

Leo, not Len. Barry opens his eyes in time to see Ray come up behind Leo, grab his hand, and twist his arm up his back. “You’re as bad as him, touching what’s not yours,” he scolds. Leo huffs a laugh. 

“And the conspirator reveals himself. So this must be a gift for my doppelgänger.” He gives Barry a look as dark and hungry as any of Len’s eager stares. “You’re sure I can’t just have three minutes?” 

“No.” Ray is amused; Barry can see his grin over Leo’s shoulder, not to mention hear it in his voice. “In fact, I think you’ve earned a punishment for touching without permission.”

Maybe Barry imagines the way Leo melts back into Ray’s hold. “Oh, a punishment,” he purrs. He sounds altogether too eager at the concept. “How was I supposed to know that our pretty little boy was on reserve?”

“Not _my_ permission, although that too.” Ray shifts his weight. Judging from Leo’s gasp, he’s adjusted his hold to something slightly more painful. “Barry’s. No matter how delectable he looks tied up like this, he’s not yours to grope as you wish.” 

Barry whines. He doesn’t want Leo to get in trouble, never mind that he wouldn’t be averse to giving him a free pass for three minutes. He’s quieted by Ray’s wink. 

“Watch this, baby boy.” 

He manhandles Leo over to the chair and orders, “Bend over.” To Barry’s surprise, Leo obeys with a teasing, “Yes, _Sir.”_

“What do you think is an appropriate punishment for touching without permission?” Ray slips his hand down Leo’s back to grab his ass. Leo makes a little strangled noise in his throat and pushes back into Ray’s hand. “Ten? Twenty?” 

“Twenty.” Gone is the teasing purr. Leo’s voice is low and needy, almost desperate. “Please, Sir.” 

Barry feels uncomfortably voyeuristic. This is at least partially for his benefit—Ray has them positioned so that Barry can see them more or less in profile—but it also clearly arises from their dynamic before they joined Len and Barry, which feels private and sacred and not for Barry’s eyes. 

“As you wish.” Ray pushes Leo’s jeans and underwear down to pool around his boots. As soon as they fall, he delivers a sharp swat to Leo’s bare ass. 

_“Oh.”_ Leo makes a sweet, blissful noise and relaxes. Barry knows that pose, has dropped into it himself; Leo needed this more than he knew. 

“Needy.” There’s such a strain of fondness in it that Barry looks away. This isn’t for him. 

“Not needy.” The little hitch in Leo’s breath belies his protests. “You just… _oh_ …make this feel so good.” 

“Well, then, that works out.” Barry risks another glance at them. Ray has both hands on Leo’s ass, kneading and playing. When he sees Barry looking, he smiles and tilts his head. Barry has seen the same look on Len about him— _Isn’t my boy pretty?_ He nods eagerly. “Because I love doing this to you.” 

Barry watches, albeit with some squirming, as Ray punishes Leo. He still feels like an intruder, but Ray’s gesture made him more welcome. And watching Leo go all to pieces for a change—Barry can’t get enough.

When the spanking is done, Ray helps Leo dress again, then pulls him into the chair and cuddles him. “You can look,” he says, his tone gently chiding, “but no more touching.” 

Barry is confused until he remembers that Leo touching him was what got him in trouble in the first place. He lets out a piteous whine. Leo can touch—as long as he leaves the ropes on, he’s welcome to touch as much as he wants. He could even take off the gag and fuck Barry’s face—Barry certainly wouldn’t complain. 

“Well now,” says a voice from the doorway. “This is a sight.” 

_Len._ Barry sits at attention and looks hopefully at the door. What he sees sends a little thrill of pleasure down his spine. Len is leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed at the ankles. He would be the picture of nonchalance if not for the devouring gaze he turns on Barry. 

“Now who would leave me such a lovely present?” Len swaggers to Barry’s side. One finger runs from Barry’s shoulder to his thigh, skirting his cock. He tries to beg around the gag but can only make fretful little whimpers. 

“Someone who’s not too keen on sharing,” Leo says. Barry suspects from his tone of voice that he’s glaring at Ray, but he can’t take his eyes away from Len long enough to check. 

“Barry enlisted my help.” Ray doesn’t seem bothered by Leo’s snark, but that’s par for the course for anyone dating a Snart. “He wanted to surprise you.”

Len gives Barry a deliberate once-over that makes warmth suffuse his limbs. Were it not for the ropes keeping him in position, he’d be melting onto the mattress, all-too-happy to let Len do as he pleases. “And I’m to believe you did this out of the goodness of your heart?”

“Well, I’ll admit he makes a pretty picture.” Just to be cruel, Ray turns the vibrating plug to the highest setting. Barry yelps around the gag and arches his back. He can’t tell whether he wants to get away or push back in the useless search for more. “But he was adamant this is for you.” 

“All for me.” Len’s eyes flick back up to Barry’s face. “Well, Scarlet, you look pretty enough to steal.”

“I think that’s our cue.” Ray must coax Leo off his lap, because he appears at the bedside long enough to set the remote where Len will see it. 

“Not even to watch?” Leo sounds sulky. Ray just smiles. 

“Remember, the tub in this apartment is only big enough for two, and I still need to care for your poor beaten backside.” He pauses just long enough to kiss Barry’s cheek above the strap of the gag. “Enjoy yourself, sweetheart. I know I will, thinking of this.” 

Len watches them go. “I’m going to end up inviting them back, aren’t I?” he asks. 

Barry tries to convey with big, begging eyes that he doesn’t get to choose. This is Len’s game now. He’s just a pretty toy. 

Len sighs. One of his hands slips down. Before Barry realizes what he’s doing, his fingers press against the base of the plug, fucking it shallowly in and out. “The things you do to me, Scarlet. I bet you want me to unwrap you.” 

Barry nods. The ropes can stay, but the plug or the gag has to go—he wants Len in him _now._

“Spoiled boy.” Len says it the same way Ray had cooed ‘needy’ at Leo. “Let’s play.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hmm, now what should I do to you?” 

Barry whines. Of course Len has to tease him when he’s been tied up and needy for so long. (Yes, that was his own idea, but still, he deserves the right to pout.) 

“Maybe I should leave you just like this.” Len’s fingers find his nipples and pluck at them until Barry whimpers and hitches his hips. “Maybe I should just go sit in that chair and jerk off to the sight of you. That’s what Ray was doing, wasn’t it? And you liked that.” 

Barry whimpers and shakes his head. He liked seeing Ray pleasure himself because it was an unexpected bonus—he’d asked for help without any way to make it good for Ray. This is supposed to be Len’s scene, though, which is why the thought of him getting himself off rather than using his oh-so-willing fucktoy is unbearable.

“No, you don’t like that idea?” Len grins. “What if I jerked off right here, onto you? I could mark you up with my come and then call it a night, leave you needy. You’d have permission to get yourself off, but no help from the others, and no begging me.” 

Barry tries to say “No” around the gag. It doesn’t come out sounding like anything, but Len can clearly tell, because he traces his fingertip along the ropes until he reaches Barry’s ass. 

“No? You don’t want that? Maybe this is more what you were hoping for?”

He pushes against the base of the plug, fucking it in and out at a pace that threatens to drive Barry mad. His hips stutter helplessly into the air. Len makes a low, delighted noise and turns the vibrations down a setting just to hear Barry fuss. 

“You make the prettiest little bitch in heat, Scarlet. Look at you, so desperate to come you’d hump the air. You want my cock in this slutty little hole, don’t you?” 

Barry nods. If his mouth wasn’t full, he’d be begging by now. So much for being a patient little fucktoy, but then, Len loves to tease. 

Len steps away. There’s the soft _flump_ of clothes hitting the ground, the sound of a drawer whisking open, then the slick slide of lube being stroked on by eager hands. Barry arches his back as much as his bonds will allow. He’s rewarded by the slow removal of the plug. He whines when, rather than being immediately stuffed full, Len spreads him wide open and waits. 

“Look at this greedy little hole, all slicked up and fluttering for my cock. I bet when I push in…” The blunt, slick head of his cock nudges against Barry’s hole. He whimpers and leans back into it as Len thrusts inside. “You’ll still be so tight. _Fuck,_ I could get spoiled having this to come home to every night.” 

Barry keens. The plug doesn’t come close to filling him as well as Len (or Leo or Ray, for that matter). He can’t possibly be blamed for begging when it means he gets this. 

“Open wide.” This is his only warning before the straps of the gag go slack. He opens up to let Len pull it out of his mouth and is rewarded with two fingers pressed in to replace it. It’s all he can do to lick at them in messy, wordless thanks. Len fucks them shallowly into his mouth in the same torturously slow rhythm he’s using to fuck Barry’s ass. “That’s what you wanted, isn’t it, Scarlet? Stuffed full at both ends like the needy slut you are.” 

Barry nods feverishly and tries to lean back against Len’s chest. Doing so almost knocks the jingle bell out of his cupped hands, and he stops in a hurry. If he accidentally lets the bell fall, all of this will stop. If Len stops now, Barry might just die of frustration. 

“Does that hurt?” Len asks. His free hand cradles Barry’s hip and coaxes him to rock back a little more firmly. Every thrust is deeper and harder now. It’s hard to focus on the question (or anything at all) when his thoughts scatter each time Len fucks into him. 

He doesn’t answer in time. Len tugs his fingers out of Barry’s mouth and instead wraps them around his throat. “I asked you a question. When you leaned back, did it hurt?”

“N-no, no Sir.” Barry had a reason for stopping. He leaned back and… “The bell. Don’t wanna drop the bell.” 

“Oh.” Len rewards him by kissing the curve of his shoulder. “You may if you need to, but you’re a good boy for not letting it fall by accident. If you did that, I would stop, and you would hate that, wouldn’t you?”

Barry nods. “And…and you.” 

“I will never be upset if you signal out, even by accident.” Len slips his fingers back into Barry’s mouth. The returning fullness makes Barry purr. He’s good. Len understands. “But if this position makes that a risk, maybe we should change things up a little.”

He undoes the ropes holding Barry’s arms in place. The relief is immediate and more welcome than Barry expected; sitting bound in one place was more taxing than he knew. Len turns him to face the head of the bed, guides his arms out in front of him, and takes the bell from his clutching hand. Barry scrabbles for it even though, with the gag out of his mouth and his hands free, he technically no longer needs it. Len kisses him and says, “Hold the headboard. If you let go, I stop, the same way I would if you’d dropped the bell.” 

Obediently, Barry clasps one of the wooden slats in the headboard. The new position stretches him out so his chest presses against the mattress, but his hips are too far off the mattress to get any friction on his cock. 

“Good boy,” Len croons. 

Something nudges against Barry’s lips—the gag. He opens up, although not without a little whine to let Len know how much he’ll miss sucking on his fingers. 

“Is that a ‘thank you, Sir’?” Len taunts. “‘Thank you for filling my greedy little mouth’?”

It isn’t, and Len knows it. He knows exactly what Barry wants and is taking a little too much pleasure from denying him. Nonetheless, Barry hums something that passes reasonably well for ‘thank you, Sir.’ 

“You’re welcome.” Len’s words trail away to a satisfied groan when he pushes back inside. Barry mewls in response. “You feel so good. _Fuck,_ you’re so good for me.” 

In the new position, Len’s thrusts go deeper and drag directly over Barry’s prostate. He’s close…he’s so unspeakably close, and judging by Len’s ragged breathing, he is too. Then, without warning, he’s left empty. There’s the slick slide of lubed skin, a punched-out huff of breath, and a sudden spurt of wet heat across his empty hole. Barry whines. There’s absolutely no reason for Len to pull out except to taunt him further. Wasn’t he good enough? Did Len not like him all tied up? 

“I know, Scarlet, I know.” Len rubs his hand over Barry’s ass, dirtying him further, marking him more. “You’re being so good for me, baby boy. You’re just so cute when you’re frustrated.” 

Barry whines. He’s mid-plea when Len yanks on his still-bound legs and presses him fully against the mattress. The sudden friction and pressure on his cock almost make him come on the spot. 

“You want to get off?” Len’s hand returns to his ass, kneading and playing in a way he’s clearly picked up from Ray. “Then you can hump the bed.” Barry grinds down, seeking friction. He must not be moving enough for Len, because he earns a single sharp spank. “Like you mean it, Scarlet. I want to watch you come.” 

Obediently, Barry ruts into the mattress. It’s good, but it isn’t enough—he wants Len inside him, holding him, touching him. He wants…he wants…

It’s far from the best orgasm he’s ever had, but it’s enough to make his thoughts go fuzzy while it sweeps through him. When he’s done, he stretches, shivers, and melts into the mattress. At the last second, he remembers not to let go of the headboard. Len might want to keep playing. 

“Good boy.” Len’s hands are on him again. It takes Barry a second to realize he’s loosening the last of the ropes. “My good, sweet boy. Come here, Scarlet.”

The ropes are discarded off the side of the bed. Len pulls Barry out of the wet spot and instead lets him lie on his chest. Barry purrs and burrows his face into Len’s chest. 

“Let me see the gag, Scarlet.” 

Obediently, he lifts his head. He’ll accept having the gag out of his mouth if it means he gets Len’s fingers back. 

The straps slacken and the gag slips out of his mouth. He leaves his jaw slack, hoping Len will take the hint and give him something to suck on. Instead, he shakes his head and pets Barry’s hair. “I want to talk to you, Scarlet, and you know I can’t do that if you have my fingers in your mouth.” 

It’s just a debrief, Barry reminds himself. There’s no need for the frisson of fear that threatens to ruin his afterglow. “I was bad?” he frets. 

“No, no.” Len kisses his brow. “You were nothing but good and sweet, Scarlet. I just want to check that you’re okay. Do you remember when I left you tied up too long? I didn’t know speedsters got muscle cramps faster, and you were sore for days.” 

Oh. Len thinks he might be hurt. He’s right to worry—Barry remembers that, too—but he was careful. (If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be able to tell now; he’s too drifty and happy to feel much pain.) “I wasn’t waiting long.” 

“You’ll tell me if you start to feel sore?” 

Barry nods. For now, he just wants to stay cuddled with Len. The proper debrief can wait. 

“Okay.” Len shifts out from underneath him. Before he can follow or beg to be held, he’s scooped in strong arms. He makes a blissful sound and wraps his arms around Len’s neck. He loves to be carried, especially after a scene—it makes him feel small and safe and cared for. Len kisses the tip of his nose in response to his happy noise. “Let’s go get you cleaned up, Scarlet.” 

The bathroom is right beside the playroom. The mirrors are still foggy with steam, but the lights are off and the tub is empty—Ray and Leo are done. Len sets Barry on the edge of the tub, turns the knob to Barry’s ideal temperature, and lets the water run. 

“Good, Scarlet?” he checks when the water creeps up over Barry’s toes. 

“Just right,” Barry agrees. 

When the tub is full, Barry slips down into the water and drifts to the far edge so Len can settle in with him. They end up back-to-front, Barry between Len’s legs. He can’t remember ever being more comfortable. 

“Good?” Len checks again. 

“Perfect.” Barry’s eyes fall closed. He’s sleepy, but he doesn’t want to fall asleep; he wants to enjoy cuddles and hear about Len’s day and check in on Leo and Ray and…

The next thing he knows, he’s being scooped out of the tub and swaddled in a fluffy towel. Len smiles when he blinks awake. “Hey, Scarlet. The water was getting cold, and anyway, it’s time for sleepy little boys to have some food and go to bed.” 

Barry mumbles, “But I wanna talk.”

“And we will, if only to keep you awake while you eat.” Len nudges the door open. The cool air in the hallway makes Barry shiver and huddle closer to Len’s chest. “There’s my good boy.”

When they step into the living room, they find Leo and Ray curled on the sofa, as sleepy-soft and content as Barry feels. 

“You two look happy,” Len remarks. 

“We both got exactly what we needed today.” Ray scratches his fingernails against the nape of Leo’s neck. “It looks like you two did the same.”

“Yes,” Len agrees with a fond glance at Barry. “I’d say we did.”


End file.
